A Happy Time
by InnerChild73
Summary: There are always times when people get to spend happy moments with people they love. The team gets to spend the day without criminals. Morgan/Reid Hotch/Haley JJ/Will


**This is for Sam! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The alarm kept blaring. Spencer hated it when it just kept on blaring without being turned off. He rolled over and hit the person next to him tiredly.<p>

"Turn it off…" The person next to him just mumbled and shifted. Reid hit him again.

"Come on turn it off please." The person next to him sighed and hit the clock, turning it off.

"There are you happy now Reid?" Spencer sighed and snuggled closer.

"Yes." He kept his eyes closed. His partner wrapped him up in their arms.

"What is it with you and alarm clocks? You never had problems with them before." Reid smiled into their chest.

"That was before you. Now they just blare, trying to make me get out of your arms." Reid replied. They chuckled.

"Well then I agree and alarm clocks can go out the window." Reid looked up and smiled. He laid his head back down on their chest and was almost asleep again when a phone rang. The couple listened for a minute trying to identify whose phone it was.

"It's your phone." Reid said with a yawn." The person beside him sighed and released Reid so they could answer the phone.

"Morgan. Yeah alright, I will see if I can get hold of him. Bye." Derek put the phone back on the night stand.

"JJ is trying to get a hold you. Henry wants to know if you are still taking him to the park." Reid smiled.

"Of course. You are still going to come too right?" Derek grinned.

"And miss out on you having fun? No way." Reid gave Derek a quick kiss and got out of bed. Morgan watched as Reid got dressed. He chuckled as he watched Reid. He looked at Morgan in the mirror.

"What are you looking at?" He asked fixing his mess of hair.

"You." Reid blushed.

"I will go get some breakfast started and then we can go." Reid said leaning over and kissing Morgan again.

"Hmm… keep that up and you won't be going anywhere." Morgan said with a sly smile. Reid laughed and left the room. Morgan looked to the ceiling and smiled. They had been together for a few months now and the only person who knew about them was Garcia.

He threw the blanket off and gathered today's cloths. He decided that he was going to shower later after the park. He slipped on his pants but decided to leave his shirt off for now. He followed the smell of food into the kitchen. Reid was frying some bacon. Morgan had gotten a lecture about bacon but Reid still made it for him. Morgan walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist.

"Mmm… smells good. Did I ever tell you that you are an amazing cook?" Derek asked nuzzling Reid's neck. Reid sighed in pleasure.

"No but I can tell you that you are the better cook out of the tow of us." Reid said with no nonsense tone. Just the way only Reid could say it.

"Come on let's eat before Henry calls." Reid said laughing.

Hotch woke to hair in his face. He brushed it back and smiled when he saw that it was Haley. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time to take Jack down to JJ's to play with Henry. Haley sighed into Hotch's chest and opened her eyes with a smile.

"Is it time to take Jack down?" She asked. Hotch smiled. He was about to answer when the door bell rang. The two looked at each other. Hotch got up to answer the door. Jack was already dressed and was waiting. Hotch gave him a smile and made a funny face. Jack giggled. Hotch opened the door but was surprised to see Reid standing there.

"Hey JJ called and said that Jack was going to join us at the park today." Reid said with a smile. Hotch grinned as Jack came running to the door.

"You are coming with us?" Jack asked excitedly. Reid kneeled down to Jack's level.

"I sure am buddy." Jack grinned jumping up and down. Hotch laughed.

"Alright I will see you later." Reid nodded and smiled as he and Jack walked away. Hotch closed the door and returned to Haley.

"Who was that?" Hotch shook his head and laughed.

"Reid. He came and picked up Jack. He is the one taking the boys to the park." Haley smiled.

"That will be nice." Hotch nodded and joined Haley in the bed.

JJ and Will had just finished getting Henry ready to go out when the there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Henry said excitedly. JJ laughed and followed Henry to the door. Henry opened it and yelled excitedly when he saw it was Jack and Reid. Henry first gave Reid a hug and then he and Jack ran to Henry's room to grab a Frisbee.

"Hey Reid." JJ said giving him a hug.

"Hey. So have them back around two." Reid said seeing the kids run back with a Frisbee. JJ nodded and gave Henry a good bye hug. Reid smiled and took the kids. Will came up behind JJ and hugged her.

"Well we have some free time on our hands, what do you want to do?" JJ smiled.

"I am sure you will think of something." Will turned her around and smiled looking into her eyes.

"I believe I will too." He leaned in and kissed her.

Morgan drove Reid and the kids to the park. The kids were bouncing in the car and exploded from their seats when Morgan parked the car. He laughed when Reid fumbled to unbuckle his seat belt so he could follow the kids. Once he finally got out, Reid jogged to catch up to Jack and Henry.

Morgan smiled as he took his time getting out of the car and locking it behind him. He walked into the park and scanned the area looking for Reid. He finally found him in a more open space away from trees so they could play Frisbee.

Morgan walked over and leaned against a nearby tree as he watched. Reid wasn't too bad at sports now and appeared to be having fun with the kids. The Frisbee went wide and came near Morgan. He pulled himself from the tree and caught the Frisbee before it hit the ground. The kids cheered. Morgan tossed it back and smiled as the two ran after the Frisbee, laughing.

They played for another hour before Morgan suggested that they go get some ice-cream before they head back to JJ's. The kids readily agreed. They found an ice-cream truck and got the kids cones.

The kids ate their food and then played tag to run off the sugar rush they got. Reid and Morgan laughed as they watched to two. Morgan wrapped an arm around Reid's waist who returned the gesture. They walked doing this as they kept tabs on the kids.

"This is great." Morgan said. Reid grinned.

"I agree, we should come to the park more often. There have been studies that say…" Morgan placed a finger on Reid's lips stopping him.

"No studies today. Today we just let go and have fun." Derek said smiling. Reid nodded his head and smiled.

After about twenty minutes the kids returned, worn out. Henry walked over to Reid and raised his arms to him. Reid smiled as he recognized Henry's tired look. He was going to fall asleep soon. Reid chuckled as he picked up Henry. Henry sighed and rested his head on Reid's shoulder. Morgan chuckled then felt a tug at his pant leg.

Jack was also ready to fall asleep right there. Morgan smiled and picked Jack up as well. They took the kids back to the car. Morgan held Jack with one arm while his other hand reached into his pocket for the keys. He unlocked the car and they buckled the kids in the back seat.

They got in the front and made their way back to JJ's. Morgan reached over and held Reid's hand as he drove. Reid gave him a sweet smile. They arrived at JJ's not long after. Morgan picked up Jack and Reid got Henry, both kids were out cold. Morgan gave Reid a smile as he led the way up to JJ's. Reid followed Morgan. Morgan knocked on JJ's door and grinned at Reid again. JJ opened the door and smiled.

"You sure wore them out today." She said letting them in. "You can put them both on the couch." She said with a small laugh. Morgan smiled and walked to the couch. He gently set Jack down. Everyone chuckled when they heard Jack mumble "Chocolate…"

Reid gently set Henry down on the other couch. He was starting to stand up when Henry tightened his hold on Reid.

"Thank you." Henry said and then released his hold and Reid. Reid smiled a giant smile.

"Anytime buddy, anytime." Reid stood up and walked back over to the door where Morgan and JJ were talking. Morgan smiled at him as he walked up.

"What did Henry say?" JJ asked giving Reid a thank you hug.

"Just 'thank you'." Reid replied with a shrug. JJ grinned.

"See, it was a great thing you are his godfather." Reid blushed slightly at her comment.

"Come on wonder boy. I have to get home." Morgan said ruffling Reid's hair. Reid grinned and JJ laughed.

"Thank you for taking them out today." Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to." Morgan chuckled and JJ waved goodbye to them as they left.

As soon as they were out of sight, Morgan pulled Reid in for a fiery kiss. When he pulled back, Reid's eyes were closed. He blinked them open.

"What was that for?" He asked in a whisper still in awe of that kiss. Derek smiled.

"For you being you." Reid beamed and hugged him tightly.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Reid said into Morgan's chest. Morgan smiled and led Reid back to the car so they could go home.

As soon as they were in the house Reid pulled Morgan into passionate kiss. When they pulled back for the need for air Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"That was payback." Morgan laughed.

"You are definitely a keeper." Morgan said returning the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>There is always a time to be happy.<strong>


End file.
